Incredibles: Reality of Shadows
"How do you hold back the Darkness... Without being consumed by it?" - Tagline Incredibles: Reality of Shadows is a new game in Ubisoft-Pixar's Incredibles Crossover Series, and the 15th installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe. The game takes place in an Alternate Reality known as Earth-746, where the War Against the Villain Armada has been won by The Hero Coalition, and The Villain Armada is nothing but ruins and shambles across The Multiverse. However, a new threat is coming in the form of a mysterious, Apocalyptic Infection from an Alien virus that could lead to the destruction of Humanity! With this new threat to their very existence, the Incredibles must again team up with Clementine Everett, Lee Everett, Aiden Pearce and many others to stop the New Armada's latest plan! The game is exclusive to Xbox One and set for release on June 1st, 2019. Cast * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell Parr * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Anne Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Steve Blum as Logan/Wolverine * Max Renaught as Eddie Brock/Venom * David Vincent as Maxwell Dillon/Electro Synopsis The year is 2016, and the War Against the Villain Armada has ended, with The Hero Coalition in victory over The Villain Armada. On Earth-746, the Coalition has brought almost absolute peace to the world and now hunt the Armada's remains across the Multiverse. Now, the 13 year old Dash, two years after his encounter with Ozone and the Creation of The New Timeline, has become one of the Great Heroes of the Multiverse. However, during a massive fight with Eddie Brock, AKA Venom, Dash was infected with a part of Venom's Symbiotic Particles, causing him to become even more powerful and grant him new abilities (and a slick new Black Suit). With his new-found abilities, Dash will team up with Clementine and others again for the first time in 2 years, with the fate of the entire Planet at stake! Plot The game starts off in Metroville 2016 as Dash (now 13 years old) is heard saying "This started just like this. Four days ago, fighting to breathe... To survive. The Armada may have been gone, but that doesn't mean that Villains are entirely gone!" as it switches to Dash's first-person point of view as he opens his eyes, and sees Venom standing over him as Violet and Mr. Incredible lie on the ground around destroyed Vehicles and charging Civilians who are running away screaming as the Metroville Police and SWAT aim their guns at Venom. The Symbiotic Villain then grabs Dash by the neck, and then says "I'm getting hungry..." as he opens his mouth, getting ready to devour Dash, who says "No... Eddie!!" as he resists. Then, several strands of Symbiote Mould then goes from Venom's head and into Dash's body as Venom yells "No, no! No! NO!!!!" as Dash screams in rage as he frees himself from Venom's grip and jumps into the air. Dash then hits the ground as his suit is wrapped in Symbiote Mould, and he says "Venom... Get ready for a world of pain!" as his entire body (except his head and neck) is covered with a Black Symbiote Suit, similair to the Black Spider-Man Suit (from Spider-Man: Web of Shadows). Venom then charges Dash, who uses his new-found powers and strength to lunge forward and tackle Venom, then kick him into a Police Car, picking up a nearby Jeep and then throwing it at the Villain, who is hit as the Police Car and Jeep both explode. As the other Incredibles look in shock at Dash, Venom crawls out of the explosion and says "You dared to take the Armada from me... I will take your family from you!" as he roars and then starts fighting Dash, with the two punching and knocking each other into buildings, Cars and anything they can find in the street. After a few minutes, Dash zooms forward using his Super-Speed and then hits Venom, and his hand spawns several Symbiote Tendrils that consume Venom and blast him to the other side of the street. With the threat neutralized, Dash goes over and angrily says "Brock, look at me when I talk to you!!" but then sees his family getting taken into an Ambulance, and he says "Guys! Oh, God!!" as his Symbiote Suit vanishes, returning him to his regular appearance. Mr. Incredible then asks "How did you...?" and Dash answers "I have no idea, but I need to know. I'm heading over to the Griggs Industries Building to find our old ally, Griggs, and ask him a few questions. Maybe I'll need to punch them out of him." as he uses his Grappling Hook to get to the top of a Building and run across the city's Skyscrapers towards Griggs Industries. 10 minutes later, Dash gets to the roof of the Griggs Industries Building and says "The stylish Headquarters of the Hero Coalition's richest member. Wait, something's up!" as he sees the door open, and Clementine Everett (one of Dash's old allies from the War Against the Villain Armada, and protagonist of The Walking Dead games) runs across the roof and then jumps off, using a Grappling Hook to get to the adjacent Skyscraper. Dash then says "Oh, no, not her! How come Clementine is at Griggs' company building?" as he uses his Super-Speed to run after her, and after a lengthy chase manages to catch up to her. As the two stand on a rooftop, Dash says "So, up to your pretty little eyeballs of trouble again, Clementine? You know, ever since the War ended, you've gone off the grid." and Clementine responds "Well, it's been 2 years, Dash. What would you expect?" as she tries to run, but Dash shoots out a Symbiote Tendril, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back. Clementine, now shocked at Dash's new Powers, asks "What..? Is that a Symbiote?!" and Dash answers "Clem, calm down! I won't hurt you. Just tell me why you were at the Griggs Industries Building!" and Clementine is about to answer, but several Soldiers with Armada Symbols in their Armor get to the roof and aim their Assault Rifles at the two. Clementine then gets into a back-to-back formation with Dash and asks "You got a plan of attack?" and Dash answers "Yeah, I have a plan. Attack!" as he uses his new moves and abilities to hit several of the Troops, grabbing an AK-12 and shooting several others while Clementine does the same using her MP5K to shoot the Soldiers with Dash. After the Troops are cleared, several Tech Heavies (Troops who wear Advanced Armor Suits) come in and all jump into the air to strike at Dash, who also jumps into the air and then uses his Symbiote Tendrils to grapple the Heavies and throw them into the ground, and then releases a huge pulse of Symbiote Energy, which causes his Black Suit to turn back to the Default Red Suit, and then Clementine uses the distraction to run, and Dash runs after her. A few minutes later, Dash lands on the roof of Lee's Apartment and sees Clementine sitting next to the door. He goes over to her and asks "Hey, you OK? Sorry about grabbing you with a Tendril back there, but I have no idea what you were doing over there." and Clementine says "Look, I'm a screw-up, okay?!" and Dash tells her "You think? You steal from Griggs, try to kill me-" but Clementine gets up and tells him "I was working from the inside! Griggs has information on Venom, the latest threat to this World, and then you show up way too early. I get this huge rush from seeing you, and then those Armada Troops start fucking up everything." and Dash says "You attacked me! And what do you mean, I showed up early?!" and Clementine tells him "I was doing it for you! After I saw your fight with Venom on the news, I knew Griggs was the only one who could tell us what the hell was going on." and Dash says "I'm sorry, I... Didn't know you still felt that way after 2 years-" and Clementine says "Well, I do! I still love you, Dash!" and she kisses him on the lips. After a few seconds, she stops and says "This new Suit of yours, it's... Well, different. But together, we can find a way to stop it." as Dash turns into his Black Suit. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Action Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Xbox One Games